The Truth
by CanadianGhost
Summary: La familia Cozzdi siempre guardo un secreto. Mas bien, el ancestro de la familia Cozzdi lo hace; a veces, lo mejor es simplemente decir la verdad. [YA ME REGAÑARON POR DAÑOS AL KOKORO, pero sigo sin hacerme responsable 3 los que me conocen saben que trato MUY mal a mis OC's]
1. Anaret

Llevas buen rato paseandote de un lado al otro de tu colmena, hace rato no sales de casa... Por qu ? Ah... Claro, porque simplemente decidiste quedarte encerrado, como si no hubiese nada bueno que hacer, ni nadie a quien ver, como si todo afuera te pareciese aburrido comparado con lo que hay dentro de tu Land y tu Colmena, No es asi?  
Oh! Por supuesto que no es asi! aun tienes ojeras notables por las lagrimas que no dejan de salir, molestas lagrimas del color de tu sangre, primero fueron de ira, de frustracion, incluso algunas de confusion, porque... Hombre, es dificil encontrarte con algo como eso, o como minimo, chocante...

Te muerdes el labio inferior, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas otra vez, pensando en lo horrible que es eso... Entiendes el acto noble, en cierta forma, pero la verdad, no sabes que demonios pensar, te sientes horrible, usado, como un simple objeto sin imporancia, detestas con tu alma entera toda la asquerosa situacion, solo pasaron uno dias, y sin embargo, sigues igual de molesto, siquiera comiste en alguno de esos dias? Por lo visto no, porque tu estomago ruge de hambre, pero el enojo y la depresion hace que lo ignores... No hubieses subido al condenado nido, dormir parecia mejor idea, comodo, entre una pila de libros.

Definitivamente hubiese sido una mejor eleccion.

=== Ser el Anaret del Pasado

Ahora eres el Anaret del Pasado, y por lo visto, vas muy distinto que el del presente, el cual esta entre deprimido y enojado, a diferencia de el, vas feliz. Muy feliz.

Y esa adorable sonrisa en tu rostro? Oh, tal parece, tu lusus llego nuevamente con muchisimos libros viejos, siempre sale, y regresa con nuevos escritos para ti, muchos no han visto la luz de los ojos de un lector en siglos y siglos, eones, podria decirse en los peores casos. Aun asi, si no son polvo, terminan en tus manos, tus fragiles y amables manos, que cuidan con devocion de cada uno de los secretos que ocultan los mundos de papel.

Corres con tu tipica, adorable, tierna, y en cierta forma, incluso contagiosa sonrisa, hasta el nido de tu lusus, esta sobre una de las estanterias mas cercanas a tu colmena (Eso ya no es muy dificil que digamos, en tu land, tan grande y misteriosa, la hermosa biblioteca de marfil. Es bastante facil que algo quede cerca de tu colmena) , subes con prisa la escalera de caracol, que te lleva directo a los pies del nido, tu lusus ya ulula feliz de verte llegar rapido, y batiendo una de sus hermosas alas blancas y doradas, se ala con el pico a una bolsa de cuero algo raido, a pesar de estar medio rota, sigue siendo muy resistente Solo mira como soporta tal cantidad de libros! Cuantos hay ahi dentro? Una docena? No, por lo visto son mas...

dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce, catorce, dieciseis, deciocho, veint... Eh? Y es libro? Por que parece llamarte tanto la atencion? Oh, claro, es el simbolo de en frente, ese simbolo, tan conocido para ti, con las mismas marcas y todo! Es un libro de tu ancestro! Se te ilumina le rostro (aun mas, si es posible) y tu sonria es acompa ada de un notable sonrojo a causa de la emocion, no logras creerlo, siempre pensaste que solo existia un solo libro, nunca pensaste en encontrarte otro!

Tomas la bolsa de cuero raido, metes todos los libros dentro, todos los libros, menos el que lleva tu simbolo, ese lo llevas en brazos, como un nuevo mimado, no puedes contener la emocion que sientes, ese libro tiene que ver con tu ancestro! esa es suficiente razon para hacerte chillar de manera histerica.  
Obviamente no lo haces porque tienes auto respeto, y algo de decencia (todavia).

Dejas la bolsa de cuero por cualquier parte, sin hacer mucho escandalo, solo arrojas la bolsa en cualquier direccion, y ruegas porque esta no caiga en agun lugar que haga explotar la land, o no golpee a alguno de los habitantes, no te gustaria que los ratones saliesen lastimados, son demasiado adorables.

Abre con emocion el libro, emocion y cuidado, como si estubieses tocando las alas de una mariposa, y no las paginas de un libro. Tus ojos pasean por entre la escritura fina y firme, bueno... Primero esta frime, luego comienza a temblar un poco, como si no hubiese logrado escribir con completa tranquilidad el anterior due o. Miras confundido, y sin realmente procesar lo que dice alli. "Mis ojos me juegan brromas",te limitas a decir para ti mismo.

Sueles decir que no, pero por lo visto adoras mentir, solo parate un segundo para escucharte a ti mismo y lo que acabas de decir! "Segurramente no algo que el enserrio desease escrribirr" Ahi estas otra vez, mintiendote, enga andote. Acaso no te cansas nunca? Vaya cabezota resultaste ser...

Luego de leer y re leer la misma nota inicial de aquel libro encuadernado en cuero, lo cierras lentamente, con la mente paralizada, al igual que los latidos de tu corazon. De seguro todo eso es una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

Arrojas el libro contra una de las tantas monta as de libros que hay dentro de tu colmena, el ruido ensordecedor de las toneladas de conocimiento cayendose al suelo, apenas si llega a ti. Estas demasiado encimismado, intentando comprender...

" Porr qu ?"

La pregunta ronda en tu cabeza, hasta convertirse en un susurro casi inaudible que se escapa de tus labios. Lentamente tu corazon parece volver a latir, tu mente se ilumina, de repente, todo comienza a trabajar freneticamente, hasta el punto de hacerte creer que cualquiera que este a metros de distancia podria escuchar a tu doloroso corazon, que no deja de latir con fuerza.

Los ojos se te cubren de lagrimas rojas, tomas tu cabeza con las manos, y te quedas de rodillas en el suelo, sin comprender porque te duele tanto enterarte de esto, no logras encontrar una respuesta logica, que te diga la solucion al vacio en tu pecho, y la sensacion de nausea que llego de la nada.

Pones una mano sobre tu estomago, y la otra en tu pecho, entre lagrimas y confusion, no te sientes bien. Ese es el unico pensamiento, mas o menos completo que haces antes de caer desmayado en el suelo, temblando, con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, y una extra a y horrible sensacion de frio y vacio.

Despiertas luego de un buen rato, sigues sintiendote frio y vacio, apenas si te mueves y ya sientes claramente las nausas otra vez, quedas tirado con la mejilla izquierda pegada al suelo. Asi logras sentir el hielo que cubre el suelo... Hielo? Por que hay hielo en tu colmena?

Levantas la vista lo suficiente como para ver bien si no hay nadie mas en el lugar, y en efecto, no hay nadie, solo estas tu, nisiquiera tu lusus esta aqui, seguramente esta durmiendo en su nido, pensando en que duermes, o lees.

intentas lvantarte otra vez, pero ahora tus brazos apenas si te responden. Usas todas tus fuerzas, sintiendote extra amente pesado, y ahora te das cuenta de que no es solo el hielo que te rodea, sino tambien, el hecho, de que estas demasiado palido, solo con ver tus manos ya te das cuenta, un poco mas blanco y podrias pasar por humano!

te cruzas de brazos y los aprietas contra tu pecho, intentando recuperar algo de calor... mas aliviado logras sentrite, si pudieras llamar a tu lusus, seria mejor... pero al intentar hablar, no sale sonido alguno de tu boca, ni siquiera el mas minimo sonido, sientes la lengua pesada, y un exasperante sabor amargo. Sin mencionar que tus labios estan resecos.

Plan B, tienes que usar tu aura magica (Bendita/ Maldita aura magica! tan buena como mala...) solo concentras lo minimo para llamarle.

Correccion. Intentas usar lo minimo. Por desgracia, una piedra hubiese poseido mas energia que tu, estas completamente vacio.

Por lo visto, tu mismo congelaste toda tu colmena, utilizando toda tu aura magica. Felicidades! estas tan cansado que ni moverte ni hablar puedes, veremos si la inconciencia te ayuda a olvidarte de las asquerosas palabras del libro.

Los minutos pasan, pero no. El sue o entre cortado, logra solo hacerte sentir peor, como una pesadilla febril. No logras sacarte de la cabeza esas condenadas letras. Lo que leiste vuelve apasar por tu cabeza, como si fuese la leccion que un ni o peque o tubiese que aprender para la escuela.

"Anaret (Si, Anaret, se que leeras esto, Aushan le prenderia fuego antes de leerlo, por eso dirijo esto a ti, y no a el. Aushan, si lees tu esto -por alguna clase de ironia del destino- NO SE TE OCURRA PRENDERLE FUEGO O VOY A DARTE UNA GOLPIZA QUE NI TE IMAGINAS) ejem, tengo que explicarte algo (mas bien a ambos, tanto a ti como a Aushan, pero se que a el le importa poco y nada) se que varias veces me preguntaste esto... Ehm... y nunca te respondi porque... Eh... Bien, supongo que porque soy un llorica y un cobarde. Lo admito. No podia explicarte todo esto de frente, y tampoco me atrevi (ni me atrebo) a mirar entre las lineas temporales para saber como reaccionaras, se que estaras molesto, lo se. Solo te pido que no actues precipitadamente, ni ataques a tu Lusus, el no tiene la culpa de esto, el unico culpable soy yo. "

"Bien... veras, respecto a tu pregunta de sobre quien fue mi matesprite, lo cierto es que nunca tuve uno, lo mas cercano a una compa ia de alguien que no fuesen mis lusus, fue conocer a Prophet, y hablar un par de veces con Disciple, antes de que ella me diese su escrito y yo huyese con el cuando nos atacaron los sangre alta..."  
"... Por favor, comprendeme cuando te digo, que esto no fue para causarte problemas, a decir verdad, no sabia realmente en que estaba pensando cuando lo hice, en serio, te juro que esto no lo hice para perjudicarte"

" Tanto Aushan como tu, no son trolls muy normales que digamos, eso es porque... Uhm... Bien, ni tu ni Aushan son trolls del todo "Enteros" por decirlo asi, ambos fueron creados a partir de mi magia, cuando estaba a punto de morir."  
"Ninguno de los dos son trolls naturales"

"El Lusus que vive contigo, Dreeah, a que siempre llamas "pap ", fue mi lusus tambien, y no era solo el, tambien habia otra, Haeerd, ambos lusus me cuidaron toda mi vida, y cuando los sangre alta incendiaron mi biblioteca..."  
"No sabes cuan doloroso fue ver el conocimiento destruido por un monton de idiotas, sin nada mejor que hacer que seguir ordenes como si fuesen animales amaestrados. No solo fue desgarrador y doloroso, fue repugnante... Senti tanta indignacion, y desprecio, que decidi hacer lo unico que mi mente proceso como correcto, teletransporte afuera de mi biblioteca a Dreeah, y decidi quedar ciego en lugar de el, para que pudiese huir y guiarse con mayor facilidad, le di el manuscrito de Disciple, pero tambien algo mas..."

"Me era imposible contener el odio y el arrepentimiento, antes de morir, estaba cayendo en la locura, eso me asustaba, a tal punto, que dividi todo en mi en tres partes, una es la que yo poseo, otra fue con Aushan, y la ultima contigo"

"Aushan y tu, son copias mias"

" Lamento si esto te causa tantos problemas, pero no podia caer en la locura justo antes de morir, y alguien tenia que defender el escrito de Disciple. Con magia forme dos "almas" para que mas adelante pudiesen ayudarme, cada uno tomo algo distinto de mi. Y me alegra decir, que tu no heredaste la locura, es una lastima para Aushan, aunque a el no le importa mucho que digamos... En serio, no es de mi agrado decirte que tu heredaste mis problemas."

"Llevas la marca de la magia negra contigo, y la oscuridad que deberia de ser mia. Es el precio a pagar por intentar hacer algo que solo la naturaleza tiene que hacer, nadie puede vivir eternamente, pero yo lo hice al dividirme"

"Yo lo se, me odias y me detestas con toda tu vida. Pero agradeceme que estas vivo. Agradeceme que te di un lusus que cuidara de ti, tan eterno como el tiempo. Agradeceme, porque sin mi no existirias"

... No sabes que demonios pensar, o hacer. Decides simplemente esperar a que el temblor de todo tu cuerpo se detenga, entre los montones de hielo que hay por todas partes de tu colmena.

=== Volver a ser el Anaret del Presente

Oh, el presente, tan detestable y horrendo presente. Otra vez eres el Anaret del presente, el que actualmente, desgarra las paginas de un libro cualquiera y lo arroja contra una pared, invadido por una ira ciega que no deja de hacer hervir la sangre en tus venas... Y el agua en el suelo de tu colmena, que hasta hace un rato era hielo, como toda tu Land.

Pusiste en un congelador a toda tu land! La enorme biblioteca, que parece no tener fin, las estanterias, repletas de escarcha, estalagitas cuelgan del delicado techo de marfil, y las entradas en el techo para tu lusus, estan cubiertas de espinas gelidas...

Tu Lusus... A donde fue? Su calor, el sonido de su aleteo, su ulular, la ligera brisa que provocan sus enormes alas al levantar vuelo... Su aura. No sientes nada de eso, no le detectas.

Ya sabes de sobra lo que hiciste. Y eso solo te hace enfurecerte aun mas.

" COMO SE ATRREVE?!" vociferas, con tu aura brillando en rojo puro, incluso tan rojo como tu sangre, la sangre que cae lentamente de varios ragu os que tu mismo e hiciste en el cuello, incluso tienes uno muy cerca del ojo derecho, que cae por tu mejilla. Parece simular una lagrima sangrienta.

Primero estabas demasiado asustado, ahora estas furico, pero es solo temporal, dentro de unos minutos volveras a tomar el libro que desgarraste y arrojaste por ahi, lo recompondras con un poco de magia, y te lanzaras a llorar abrazando el libro, mientras te dices a ti mismo que no es posible, que te sientes tan usado como cualquier simple papiro en blanco, que realmente detestas a tu ancestro, si es que asi le puedes decir, porque la verdad, solo eres una copia suya, da lo mismo que decir "No volverre a confiarr en mi mismo" y pensar eso te molesta, te enfurece y vuelve a hacer que destrozes algo.

Desde hace mas de una semana repites lo mismo uno y otra vez. No estas un poco cansado ya?

Tu nombre es Anaret Cozzdi, solias ser una persona tierna, que velaba por el bien de todos, y solo queria un minuto para ponerse a leer un libro, en cualquier oportunidad, en cualquier momento, tus amigos mas cercanos se llaman Gideon y Rubkat, cuidaste de dos grubs, llamadas Arowan Midnai, una peque a ni a de sangre roja mutante como la tuya, y un ni o llamado Imiron Inante, sin cuernos, y de sangre extra amente, color Gris. Tu Matesprite se llama Giedis.

Tu nombre se supone marca lo que eres.

Pero no puedes decir eso cuando te enteras de que en realidad, ni siquiera hubieses "nacido" y en realidad, lo que conformaria enteramente a tu "yo" esta muerto, tiene vete tu a saber cuantos miles de a os de edad, y para colmo, es un idiota que te dice que deverias de agradecerle.

Vuelves a lanzarte de rodillas al suelo, abrazando el libro que hace solo unos minutos rompiste. Lloras, lloras amargamente, porque te asusta no tener ni la menor idea de quien eres, o de lo que puedas hacer. Porque ya sabes lo que hiciste.

Ya no hay agua por el suelo, solo hielo, que incluso se apega a tu capa, tu capa de roja y ligera tela, ba ada en escarcha, parece ahora un manto de hielo rojizo.

Tu nombre es Anaret Cozzdi. Estas asustado, molesto, confundido, Y sumamente inestable. 


	2. Archiver

=== Ser The Archiver

Eres Archiver, el ancestro mas malhumorado justo despues de Highblood, tu humor volatil y mala costumbre de golpear a todos con libros, es por lo que mas te recuerdan, por eso, y por ser el propietario de la mayor cantidad de escritos antiguos jamas encontrados.

Los idiomas que desfilan entre tus enormes cantidades de libros, pasan por el hebreo, hasta el latin, y un sin fin de lenguas muertas que ni siquiera los trolls mas viejos reconocen o saben leer. Obviamente, esto te enorgullece a mas no poder.

El orgullo es otra cualidad tuya, no es como si fueses por la vida restregando en cara todo mundo lo bien que te va con tus enormes y casi absurdas cantidades de libros, escritos, papiros, y pergaminos, bueno, no del todo. Porque si hay algo que te ENCANTA remarcar, es el hecho de poseer el manuscrito de manos de la mismisima Disciple, esa es la joya que hace palpitar con fuerza tu corazon. El conocimiento es lo mas hermoso, y el diario de quien lo fue todo para Singless es aun mejor.

Tienes otra pieza, de la cual nunca hablas con nadie ( apenas si le has hecho mension a tu mejor amigo The Prophet of Truth acerca de la existencia de este escrito) que lleva muchas estrategias militares, y largos discursos de The Summoner.

Tu admiracion sobrepasa los limites conocidos por los trolls con respecto a este sujeto. Siempre te asombro, que a pesar de no conocer el jamas la existencia del humano Friedrich der Grosse, ciertos puntos con respecto a estrategias militares de ambos fuesen practicamente iguales. No se puede decir lo mismo de la actitud de ambos, ya que Friedrich era tranquilo, Paciente, e inclusive, lento en ciertas cosas. Mientras que Summoner era la viva imagen de la furia, la pasion, y el deseo de libertad.

Oh... Ya te pierdes entre tus recuerdos y emociones otra vez.

Llevas buen rato pensando en nada ( o tratando de no pensar, para ser mas honestos) mientras bebes de una copa de cristal adornada con las garras de una bestia que una vez se metio a tu colmena y destruyo 3 libros. Hay unas cuantas botellas rotas por el suelo, las rompiste por accidente. O por lo menos, eso cree Prophet, mejor que crea eso, y no la verdad (Aunque seguramente la sabe y no la quiere decir, por simple amabilidad)

La obviedad de porque te pones a tomar alcohol en lugar de hacer algo por tu vida, como normalmente haces, es tan siemple que llega a ser hiriente.

No quieres pensar, en el hecho de que sabes que algo va muy mal, eres un cobarde, y no eres capaz de enfrentar la situacion. Solo te encierras en una burbuja de sue o muy separada de las demas, para poder quedarte en esa agonizante soledad que simula una carcel auto impuesta.

"Tus temores, tus peores temores se volveran realidad" Ah... Que triste era saberlo todo, cualquiera pensaria que eso es lo mejor, es genial inclusive! Que equivocados estan... Nunca lograran darse cuenta de lo erroneo de su deseo. El saberlo todo es una maldicion.

Es tu maldicion.

Poder ver a traves de las lineas temporales, conocer lo que sucede en todas partes, todo el tiempo, es horripilante, has visto cosas hermosas, maravillosas, alucinantes. Pero asi tambien cosas terribles, desastrozas, y completamente aberrantes. Otras tantas desagradables, y muchas mas traumatizantes. (( Para mas informacion, recuerden el dia en que Archiver encontro una linea temporal en la que Gideon se casaba con Equius, y todo eso con la noche de bodas incluida~ -cejas- Oh por dios, es mi OTP exclusivo JODER :33 ))

(( P.D: SILLA DE RUEDAS PARA GIDEON! ))

Sin Embargo, nunca nada de lo que viste hizo que dejases de revisar, siempre observas lo que ocurre lejos del mundo de tu encierro. Lo sabes todo, lo ves todo, y sin embargo, tu vida sigue siendo la misma porqueria inservivble, aburrida, y putridamente vacia. Una vida vacia.  
Por que tu vida sigue siendo lo mismo? Porque eres un llorica y un cobarde, simplemente por eso. No te atreves a ver si algun dia, los secretos que tanto te esfuerzas por guardar a tu "Descendencia" se revelaran o no, o siquiera si se lo tomaran a bien o mal. Simplemente, no sabes nada, a pesar de saberlo todo.

No recuerdas del todo bien si hablaste con Prophet sobre esto alguna vez, y si lo hiciste, no logras recordarlo por culpa del alcohol. Esperemos ma ana por la ma ana cuando se te pase la borrachera, logres recordar algo con un poco de claridad, pero lo dudo, y lo dudas tu tambien, porque sabes que antes de sentir la resaca, comenzaras a beber otra vez.

Que estado tan deplorable y decadente para alguien que tiene incluso mas edad que los ancestros normales, sinceramente, incluso a ti mismo, llegas a darte lastima. Tus lusus tendria que haver sido un poco mas duro contigo, asi por lo menos no serias tan llorica.

Lo que necesitas en una buena golpiza por parte de la realidad.

Pero ya la recibiste, la recibiste durante toda tu vida, y porque tienes miedo de seguir resiviendo los golpes, es que te alejas, y decides simplemente ignorar lo que sabes, y pensar en que tus instintos se equivocan, que todos deben de estar conspirando para decir que tu estas mal.

Das fondo blanco a la botella de una sola vez, y luego la arrojas en cualquier direccion sin importarte ni un bondollar y medio, por donde caiga la botella, ni si se hace a icos o no.

Te sientes miserable, y justamente ahora, lo eres.

Es ironico pensar en que toda tu vida la dedicase a ser amable con otros, para que terminasen traicionandote, y luego, en muerte simplemente no confiar en nadie. Durante mucho tiempo no confiaste siquiera en Prophet, a veces, cuando el alcohol nubla demasiado tu mente, esa parte resentida de ti, hace que mires de mala manera a el que es tu mejor amigo. Siempre detestaste el hecho de que estuviese cerca de Marquise Mindfag. La forma en que ella trata a los libros te repugna, al igual que su asquerosa forma de ser.

El odio que profesas a Mindfag, va mas all incluso de un simple Kismesis, a ella le detestas tanto, que nisiquiera le darias un lugar entre tus cuadrantes, simplemente la torturarias durante 3 ciclos hasta que rogase con sus ultimos atizvos de cordura, que por favor la asesinases o la dejes ir, y luego la encerrarias dentro de algun libro con otras almas miserables, para que sea obligada a escuchar una y otra vez los gritos agonicos de todos a su al rededor.

Definitivamente la odias.

Pero bueno, eso tampoco es culpa tuya ( o eso te dices todo el tiempo) ya que en todo caso es enteramente culpa de ella, por estar endomoniadamente cerca de Summoner ( Nunca viste esa relacion con buenos ojos, seamos honestos, eres como una especia de fangirl demasiado timida como para salir de sus escondites, pero que siempre se mantiene vigilando a su objeto de admiracion, en tu caso, Summoner) y por llevarse a Dolorosa.

Oh, eso si que te saca de tus casillas.

Cuando Disciple te dijo sobre el destino de Dolorosa, en serio te descontrolaste. No recuerdas mucho de esa vez en que perdiste el control, pero recuerdas muchos colores desfilando por entre tus dedos y manchando tu tunica, colores violaceos, purpureos, azules... Muchisimos colores. Uno mas repugnante que el otro. Solo pensar en eso ya te recuerda la increible sensacion de ba ar tus manos entre aquella mezcla repugnante de colores.

No fue culpa tuya, enteramente no, pero que se le va a hacer... Para un odio sin fronteras, mejor un loco y una asquerosa rastrera pirata. La combinacion perfecta.

El sonido de la copa rompiendose entre tus dedos, y la sangre escurriendose por tu mano, te sacan de tus pensamientos.

" Pche... Creo que lo mejor sera dormir por ahora... Si sigo pensando en esta clase de cosas, terminare por destrozar un libro..." Murmuras con desgano, y pasas la mano que tienes bien por tu cara, hasta tu cabello, que desordenas con desgano. Te levantas de la silla en la cual llevas aplastado varias horas frente a tu mesa de trabajo, buscas una venda y con un simple giro de mu eca, los diminutos trozos de vidrio en tu mano, se quitan, y la venda se coloca sola.

No eres tan idiota como para intentar curarte la mano con magia estando borracho, solo haces algo sencillo para curarlo ma ana en el momento en que no estes muy ebrio. La inteligencia nunca te falla ( cuando te conviene).

Lastima que la valia si, y por mucho.

Asi es como estas pasando tus dias ultimamente, siendo no mas que un triste y patetico remedo del orgulloso bibliotecario que solias ser. Son tus propias palabras con las que te describes. "Triste, patetico, remedo"

Buenos calificativos para cualquier idiota. No para ti. ( Aunque en este momento, la verdad te calzan a la perfeccion)

Sin embargo, tu y tu mundo de auto encierro y no aceptacion con respecto a tus propios actos y cobardia no hace mas que terminar por enfurecerte, y sinceramente, no tienes ganas de nada de eso, asi que te decides a tirarte en tu cama y esperar a aque la ma ana llegue con su asquerosa e irritante luz solar, para dejarte medio ciego y darte un agradable mal humor... 


	3. Aushan

=== Ser Alguien mas

Bien bien, ya te cansaste de ser el pobre muchacho con serios problemas?  
Seguro es porque no te quieres hacer cargo de nada...

Oye! No me pongas esa cara de molestia, es mas que seguro que es por eso.  
Ya deja de quejarte, y elije de una vez quien quieres ser.

=== Ser Nicolas Cage === Ser Niggalas Cage === Ser Nicolas Cage del pasado === Ser el Presidente Nicolas Cage ( Nicolas Cage del Futuro)  
=== Ser tu mismo y dejar de fastidiar === Ser Aushan Cozzdi, el maldito piromano drogadicto y homosexual.

=== Ser Nicolas Cage

NO PUEDES SER NICOLAS CAGE! Eres demasiado noob como para poder hacer eso! Intenta otra vez, cabezota.

=== Ser Nicolas Cage del pasado

Si fuiste demasiado noob como para ser Nicolas Cage, en serio crees que puedes ser el del pasado?

=== Ser Niggalas Cage

Bien, ahora si que te pasaste de los limites de estupidez. Niggalas Cage es MUY PRO, y tu eres TAN NOOB que la unica forma de demostrar que tu estupidez es exponencial, es si vuelves a elejir la opcion incorrecta.

=== Ser el Presidente Nicolas Cage ( Nicolas Cage del Futuro)

Ah, no, pero vos sos 3 veces mas pelotudo que lo que eras en un principio cuando intentaste ser Nicolas Cage, porque la pelotudez es exponencial.

=== Ser tu mismo y dejar de fastidiar

Nah, no puedes ser tu mismo, porque eres un pobre desgraciado sin vida social que se la pasa leyendo cosas por internet, al igual que la mayoria del mundo, pero eso que mas da, de todas formas, no te hubiese dejado ser tu mismo porque me gusta jugar contigo y me caes bien, te das cuenta de todos los buenos ratos que estamos pasando juntos?

Oye no me mires como si fuese un acosador. No es mi culpa que te la pases casualmente leyendo cosas que yo escribo.

QUE DEJES DE PONERME ESA CARA TE DIGO!

=== Ser Aushan Cozzdi, el maldito piromano drogadicto y homosexual.

Ahora eres Aushan Cozzdi, y...

Un momento... Quien lo diria! Estas mas que sobrio! Naturalmente, la gente esta aocstumbrada a verte alto, muy alto, y las luces de los autos que se frenan cada tanto y vuelven a arrancar~ Eehh... Digo...

Naturalmente estas volando en droga, y cuando te entra el bajon le das duro y parejo a las tartas de Slime, pero, ahora no. Viva! Aunque tu cara no me diga lo mismo... Por que no tienes la tipica sonrisa psicopata en el rostro? Es mas, te vez muy serio, y lo estas.

No estas molesto, no. Ese rostro demuestra seriedad, y una reflexion grabe, pero no mucho mas. Siempre fue muy dificil leerte. Pero ahora definitivamente es todo un reto.

Tus pensamientos revuelan a tu al rededor, tu aura de color rojo brilla tenue, dibujando formas y siluetas que no puedes ver, porque, a pesar de estar muerto, sigues estando ciego. Te levantas del suelo; llevas mucho rato ahi tirado, y ya te duele un poco la espalda, aunque no hagas mueca alguna de disgusto o molestia. Caminas sin prestar mucha atencion a por donde vas, y te guias oliendo la botella de faygo que derramaste el otro dia en tu habitacion, te tiras en la cama, mirando (Si es que se puede decir que "miras" estando ciego...) al techo.

Llevas un mal presentimiento cargando sobre tus hombros.

Suspiras. Hace rato probablemente hace una semana o dos, sientes la misma molestia en el pecho, no fue como cuando murio Anaret, pero se parece bastante, lograste disimular bien, porque justo en ese momento tenias visita de Irdreh, pero sentiste un dolor punzante en el pecho, te quedaste sin aire, y todo tu cuerpo se torno extra amente frio. Eres bueno para fingir, por eso seguiste hablando como si nada, y diciendo estupideces, sonreiste, y hasta intentaste obligar a Irdreh a comer una tarta de Slime! Quien lo diria...

Los Cozzdi son muy buenos mentirosos.

Gru es molesto y tomas la almohada que esta junto a ti, te cubres la cara con ella, y gru es otra vez. No tienes ni idea de que diablos pasa. Hace mas de 6 dias que ni tocas la marihuana, la Faygo, o el Slime! Simplemente, no tienes ganas de hacerlo. Seguramente una de las canciones de Sirius te animaria, pero la verdad, no crees que sea buena idea enviarle un mensaje, tienes su numero de celular, y tienes el celular en el suelo de tu habitacion.

Piensas tomarlo? Obviamente, no.

Para tus adentros dices simplemente: "Essto Mejorr lo SSoluciono porr mi Cuenta" Te habias olvidado de lo distinto que era hablar sin la influencia de estupefacientes en tu sangre, se te hace raro y en cierta manera, divertido. "SSueno como una condenada SSerrpiente con prroblemass de identidad" Ries levemente y luego te quedas en blanco. poco a poco se borra la sonrisa en tu rostro, y se convierte en una mueca de dolor...

Definitivamente algo no esta bien. Algo esta mal. Jodidamente mal.

No crees que tenga que ver con el pobre virgen antisocial y bibliofilo de Archiver, nah, para nada. Mas bien con el enano... No tienes mucha idea de que suceda, pero seguramente tiene que ver con Anaret, y no te da buena espina.

Suspiras, te levantas de la cama y tomas el celular del suelo. Esperas, considerando el llamar a Sirius y pedirle consejo... "Puede que mass tarrde" dudas entre dejar el celular en el suelo o guardarlo en tu bolsillo. Como no te decides, te vas hasta el sof que hay en la sala de estar de tu desorganizada colmena, y te sientas, con la cabeza gacha, pensando que diablos puede ser lo que te tenga tan preocupado.

Tu mente rapidamente vaga por entre las cosas importantes que puedan provocar algun problema: perdida de libros, encontrar otros, salir de juerga con Gamzee, rondar por ahi, prender fuego algunas colmenas deshabitadas, quemar algunas colmenas con trolls durmiendo dentro, salir por ahi con Sirius, tomar prestada la tortuga de Sirius, intentos fallidos de prender fuego la guitarra de Sirius, Prender fuego animales que hay por ahi, provocar incendios forestales, dormir, drogarte, tomar Faygo, comer Slime...

No hay nada que sea muy anormal entre esa lista. No para ti. sigues pensando, para saber que diablos puede ser lo que esa sucediendo. Finalmente, te das cuenta de algo que no mencionaste, es algo viejo, viejo como la tarta de slime que esta debajo de tu cama.

Tu ultima charla con Archiver.

Hablaste con el por ultima vez como hace 3 meses. A ti no se te hace muy importante, pero tus presentimientos saben mucho mas que tu, y por eso, sabes que tiene que ser algo sumamente importante, no eres tan idiota como para no escuchar a tus presentimientos, si no los escuchases, ya podrias ir aceptando que seguramente la droga afecta al cerebro.

=== Ser el Aushan del Pasado

Ahora eres el Aushan del pasado, no es como si fuese mucho tiempo, son solo 3 meses, no es la gran cosa despues de todo. La charla que Archiver te pidio tener si lo es, es muy importante, aunque, no para ti.

Ultimamente no ha dejado de incistir para que ambos hablasen respecto a algo urgente.

- Que quierress Anciano? -preguntas bastante molesto, ya que te obligo a estar limpio para hablar con el.

- No fastidies Aushan, era apenas mayor que tu cuando mori, en lo que a mi respecta, eres un anciano tu tambien.

- Pche... Vete al diablo, Anorrmal... -Te cruzas de brazos y miras en otra direccion, restandole importancia a tus palabras y las de Archiver.

- Lo que digas... - el suspira molesto pero se pone a hablar en seguida- Se que seguramente te importa un bondollar y medio lo que diga, pero me da igual, sabes? Por que lo que tengo que decirte es importante, y aunque lleves no se cuantos ciclos muerto, era mejor decirtelo cuando todo este tranquilo, por eso espere a que pudieses estar limpio para hablar conmigo.

- No pierrdass tiempo fasstidiandome, SSirriuss me essperra parra que toquemoss juntoss, y ssi me ssiguess teniendo mucho tiempo mass aqui, ademass de llegarr tarrde, prrenderre fuego tu tunica... -frunces el se o, ya hastiado. La verdad, tu Ancestro nunca te cayo del todo bien, siempre te parecio muy... "Esstirrado".

-Suspira y saca un libro de cuero de una cartera de escriba que tiene consigo- Ten, esconde esto.

- Y esso Parra que ess? -Miras el libro extra ado, esa cosa no te gusta del todo, puedes oler que es malo lo que sea que tenga ahi dentro.

- Para que lo ocultes, no me hagas preguntas y guardalo de una vez

- Prreguntarre todo lo que quierra, no me vass a mandarr anciano molessto! -Sigues sin tomar el libro, te quedas de brazos cruzados, con gesto desafiante y aire insolente.

- Por ultima vez que no soy un jodido Anciano! -Archiver esta por lanzarte el libro a la cabeza, pero enseguida retrocede un paso, y mira para un costado- Da igual... Solo esconde esto de una vez, quieres?

- Cambias tu expresion por una de confusion, "Que diabloss le passa al viejo?" piensas y luego vuelves a mirar el libro, ahora preguntas en un tono bajo pero sin sonar ofensivo- Que tiene dentrro?

- Ahora baja la mirada al suelo, parece incluso... Miedo? Tu ancestro tiene miedo? "Impossible"- La verdad.

- La verrdad? A que te rrefierress con que "La verrdad"? - Algo dentro de ti parece gritar que eso que te esta queriendo dar para que ocultes, no es nada bueno.

- No lo sabes? -Enarca una ceja y te mira con expresion de extra eza, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que se sorprende por algo- Oh papiros impuros... En serio nunca lo descubriste? En todo tu tiempo de existencia? Maldicion de bibliotecas...

-Ya no sabes si mirarle extra ado, o sacarle una respuesta buena a golpes, por lo que le miras enojado, y dando un par de aplausos, hace arder en llamas tus manos- RRessponde de una vess: Qu . Tiene. Esse. Librro.

Siempre has sido tan volatil como el C4 y tan facil de hacer explotar como la Dinamita con una lupa y sol. Pero ahora te sientes incluso, mucho mas extra amente molesto, muy dentro de ti, solo estas intentando protegerte a ti mismo, aunque no te des cuenta de eso.

- Archiver no retrocede ni un paso, y te mira, con expresion sombria, apretando los pu os, y mostrando ligeramente los colmillos- Mocoso insolente, apaga esas llamas ya mismo, o voy a enviarte de donde viniste...

- RRESSPONDE ANCIANO! -das un pisoton al suelo que incendia todo el suelo a tu al rededor- RRESSPONDE O YO VOY A MANDARRTE A TUSS ULTIMOSS MOMENTOSS OTRRA VEZ!

- QU TU Y ANARET NI SIQUIERA TENDRIAN QUE HAVER NACIDO! -levanta la cabeza con la mirada destellando de ira, tanto asi, que sus ojos blancos de fantasma pasan a ser rojos, igual que los tuyos- USTEDES SON SOLO LA DIVISION DE PARTE DE MI MENTE Y ALMA PARA EVITAR CAER EN LA LOCURA! SIN MI MAGIA, USTEDES NI SIQUIERA HUBIESEN EXISTIDO! -te arroja el libro que te habia pedido, hace cosa de solo unos momentos, que escondieses.

- Q... Qu ? - el libro te golpea en la frente y caes sentado de espaldas en el suelo, todo el fuego que provocaste se apaga de la nada, al igual que tu humor, tan volatil como tu necesidad por drogarte- Esso fue una brroma, no? Tieness un gussto pessimo parra lass brromass, lo ssabiass?

- No, no fue una broma, y si, lo se, por eso no soy comediante. -sigue mirandote molesto- No podras incendiar ese libro, por eso te digo que lo escondas. Y si, es cierto, ustedes son producto de mi necesidad por no volverme loco, y ademas, necesitaba que cuidasen de mi lusus...

- Me estass diciendo que noss ussasste como ni errass y porrque no sse te antojaba volverrte loco 25 ssegundoss antess de morrirrte quemado? -le miras indignado, sin levantarte aun- Esstass enferrmo, te dass cuenta?

- Esperaba que tu lo entendieses, ya que tu heredaste mi locura, solo mirate! Pierdes el control por nada y eres adicto a las llamas!

- ! - Gru es y ense as los colmillos, porque sabes perfectamente que es cierto, tienes un muy grabe problema, y nisiquiera puedes controlarte- ... Entoncess... Fue ssolo porrque teniass miedo de morrirr, no? -lo entiendes perfectamente, lo entiendes aunque en serio te sepa amargo el admitirlo.

- Si, tenia miedo, pero no tando de morir como de dejar solo a mi Lusus y al escrito de Disciple, acaso sabes lo valioso que es un escrito como ese? Del pu o y letra de quien en vida, fue todo para Signless? -niega con la cabeza- dejar algo como eso al cuidado de un lusus, que probablemente, moriria si lo encontraban andando por ahi, era lo mas estupido que podria haver hecho.

- Te parrecio acasso mass inteligente dejarrsselo a un Lussuss que cuidarria de doss trollss arrtificialess? -le miras con asco, la accion de Archiver te repugna, aunque, sabes perfectamente que es porque solo intentaba protejer un objeto de invaluable valor. Suspiras. - Entiendo perrfectamente el porrque lo hicisste, perro no quita el hecho de que me dess assco porr nunca decirrsselo al enano. El merece ssaberrlo. Porrque como ssabrrass, a mi mucho no me interressa, ess decirr, ya esstoy muerrto... Perro el ess muy inesstable, ssu equilibrrio magico y aurrico ess tan debil como un grub. - Se te hace extra o hablar de esa forma, pero... Pero sabes, que por alguna razon, te es natural estando sobrio.

- Si le dijese algo a Anaret... -niega con la cabeza- en serio, no se como actuaria el, por eso te estoy dando el libro, quiero que lo escondas, ya que no se puede destruir, para que asi nunca se entere de nada, su vida seguira su curso, y listo.

No dices nada mas, porque sabes que el tiene razon "Anciano assquerrosso" tomas el libro, lo escondes entre tus cartas de catalogacion, dices algunas maldiciones entre dientes, y te vas con tu guitarra al hombro. Sin despedirte ni decir nada mas que un corto "SSi tieness algo de valia, ssegurramente espiarrass en lass lineass temporraless, Arrchiverr" Escupiste ese titulo con asco, y te alejaste.

El libro lo arrojaste en unos matorrales cercanos a un pantano por el que jamas has visto un alma, cuanto menos recuerdes o sepas sobre lo que tiene el libro o donde esta, sera mucho mejor para ti. Y lo sabes. "Fuck thiss, Fuck Arrchiverr, Fuck Everrything" Dices para tus adentros mientras te alejas del pantano con paso lento.

=== Ser el Aushan del presente

Asi que vuelves a ser el del presente, ahora que te das cuenta... No has revisado si el libro sigue en su lugar... "Ess impossible que el enano lo haya encontrrado"

Eso dices, pero, te falta un detalle... " ! "

Y el Lusus?

Te habia faltado considerar que el Lusus, siempre sale a buscar libros "Condenada lechuza!" Corres a buscar tus botas, las cuales encuentras en tu ba o, como siempre, eres un condenado desastre a la ora de ordenar tu colmena, pero el desastre es lo que menos te importa ahora. "Maldita ssea, tengo que avissarr a Giediss y SSirriuss..." Buscas tu celular, y lo encuentras en el suelo de tu habitacion, lo tomas y envias un mensaje apresurado a Giedis primero " Oye, passa algo, ve a verr a Anarret, noss encontrrarremoss en la entrrada a ssu Land, te explicarre todo all " Listo, solo falta Sirius y... Donde diablos dejaste tu playera? -vas quitando las cosas de tu camino, la encuentras y entre que te la pones, escribes un mensaje a Sirius " Oye, necessitarre ayuda, te explico luego, no trraigass tu torrtuga, ssolo a tu enano, algo malo passa con Anarret y no sse qu-..." No logras terminar de escribir cuando sientes un dolor punzante en el pecho, y los ojos.

- Q-qu ...?...AGH! -caes de rodillas al suelo, temblando, tus manos parecen arder, pero no es calor, es frio, y quema, quema muchisimo, es doloroso y arde, arde como nunca nada te habia ardido, te hace sentir vacio, dejas de ver solo negro y ves a la perfeccion tu colmena, puedes ver todo a tu al rededor, aunque es de noche, la luz lunar te quema la visa y gritas de dolor, sientes como si algo te atravesase el pecho, una espina fria, que te quita la respiracion, sientes la boca seca, y la garganta rasposa, con el sabor metalico de tu sangre. Aprietas el celular en tu mano, el tipico tono de un mensaje enviado se escucha distante para ti. Incluso la sangre que resbala ahora por la comisura de tus labios se siente fria, todo en ti se siente frio, tu pecho, tu corazon, tus manos. Frio y pesado, no puedes moverte.

Que triste. "La prrimerra vez que no usso magia parra verr... Y ess cuando esstoy murriendo otrra vez..." Das una risa ironica y los ojos se te cubren de lagrimas, cuando moriste por primera vez, no te preocupo, nunca te importo del todo... Pero ahora, ahora te sientes, frio, solo, vacio, y extra amente triste...

Aun de rodillas en el suelo, temblando cada vez con menos fuerza, y sintiendo el ardor del frio calandote hasta lo mas hondo de ti, caes de costado en el suelo, apretando con fuerza el celular que suena, y suena. Ya no lo oyes, asi que no sabes por que suena. Ya no lo oyes, y te quedas cada vez con menos cosas, lo ultimo que pierdes, es la vista. Todo se torna borroso lentamente, tu sangre formando un charco a tu al rededor es lo ultimo de lo que te enteras.

Tu nombre es Aushan Cozzdi, y acabas de morir, por segunda vez, solo que esta vez, no estas seguro de despertar en Prospit, al contrario, por primera vez, dormiras, y dormiras. 


End file.
